Our Kind Of Christmas
by Fire Mistress
Summary: It's near Christmas and Faye remembers a part of her past she would of prefered to forget. Blinded by her cruel past, she runs into a car accident only be saved by a misterious stranger. Who is this stranger that saved Faye? F/S romance, please R&R.
1. Remembrance Of The Past

****

Cowboy **B**ebop -

****

Our **K**ind **O**f **C**hristmas

****

Chapter **1**: **R**emembrance **O**f **T**he **P**ast

****

The sound of carolers rang softly in her ears as white, fluffy snow fell upon the streets of Mars. Everywhere she went, she felt the enthusiasm of the people, mostly the kids who were eagerly waiting for Santa Claus to bring them their presents. She saw how joyful everyone was and she felt a sting of jealousy in her heart. She couldn't quite remember the last time she had a Christmas present nor the last time she spent with her family. It was all blurry to her and she couldn't understand why fate was being so cruel to her. Ever since she woke up from her synchronized sleep, she could not help but wonder why was she given another opportunity to live. For her, dying was much better than living in a world where she knew no one. Where the only people who had little acknowledge of her were either dead or in a wheelchair at the border of dying.

She felt, in fact, like a sleeping beauty. Or maybe even worst, she felt like she was being preserved to contemplate the hardships of time and loneliness. Times like this always made her wish to go back time. She wanted so badly to return back to her time and save herself from her stubbornness. If only she would of listen to her friend this would of never had happened. She would of never been frozen and her friend would of never have died. 

She shivered lightly as she felt the harsh wind blowing on her pale face. She's been on the streets for almost two hours now with only a light jacket as a protection. She knew the temperature was going to drop, but her, being the stubborn person she was, still decided to go out. Anything to get away from the Bebop.

Everything seemed to be different since Spike died. His cocky and carefree attitude was missed, mostly his ability to hunt bounties. Both Jet and Faye tried their best to pretend they never met Spike, or at least to get over him, but nothing seemed to work. They tried destroying everything that reminded them of Spike, only to find themselves not being able to do it. That was Spike room and everything in it belonged to him, dead or alive nothing was going to change that...though it hurt.

Ed and Ein returned three months later, saying that she was bored as hell with her father and she missed the crew. When she was informed about Spike's dead she stayed quiet. Only a few minutes after was that she responded, saying that she knew. She had a presence that someone she knew died and that was later confirmed when she saw a star falling down on Earth. The star of a pitiful soul who could not find his way to the lofty realm where the Great Spirits awaits them all. 

Faye Valentine shook her head violently, trying to clear any thoughts of Spike and continued walking along the allies of Mars. She looked around her surroundings with pure boredom. It wasn't until she saw them that she stopped dead on her tracks. It was a woman, not older than her thirties with a young girl at hands. The little girl pointed her hands towards the toys store as the smiling mother nodded. It was obvious that the girl wanted her mother to buy her one of the dolls in display. A small tear escaped from her emerald eyes as a sudden flashback came to her.

She remembered a day almost like this one. Snow cascading smoothly from the sky to the already white carpet in the floor. Her mother, a beautiful women with long and radiant purple hair held her hands protectively. She skipped happily, her carefree laugh braking the tension of the air as her mother couldn't help it but to smile. She was truly, one of the happiest girl who ever came upon the earth. I mean, she had it all. Money, friends and a beautiful mother who was always there for her. 

...It was on a day like this that her mother died...

It was her fault! It was because of her that he mother had to died. If she wouldn't have asked her mom to buy her that stupid ring she would of been alive...

...And Faye Valentines probably would of never been in that car accident...

She felt hurt and betrayed by her mom. She promised her that she was never going to go away, yet the same day she goes off and dies, and Faye never had the chance to tell her how special she was to her. So she called up her best friend in desperation. But even though her friend was there to try and comfort her, she still wanted to get away. Run from her problems and her despair. Taisha asked her to stay since it was still snowing rather hard and she could easily get in an car accident like her mother did but Faye was too stubborn to listen, and so Taisha being the friend she was, accompanied her. Little did they know that that day was going to be the end of Taisha and the eternal sleep of Faye.

A tear began to flow from her eyes as it was soon followed by more. Every time she remembered something from her past she would end up crying, for nothing good ever came out of it. All memories were nothing but nightmares that she had lived. And so she couldn't take it anymore. Deciding then that she was going to run away just like she did in her youth, she dashed through the multitude of people as her vision blurred by her tears. 

Without knowing it, she crossed the street, never taking notice that the traffic lights had signaled for the cars to move on. A speeding driver tried to stop the car as he saw Faye crossing the streets, but his attempt proved to be futile for the road was slippery and the car lost control. Only then did Faye looked up to see her life flash to her in a second. She knew she wasn't going to have enough time to get away. What an irony, in a day like this one her mother and her best friend lost their lives both in car accident. Faith was cruel to her. She closed her eyes tightly waiting for what seemed the unstoppable but only felt her body being yanked away from danger as a strong arm embraced her into safety. She opened her eyes lightly, still blurred by her tears and the excitement of the day when she lay her eyes upon the mismatch pair of eyes she hasn't seen for a whole year.

"Spike..."

And before any of them knew it, she fainted.

"Damn you Faye, why did you have to faint? I swear, you are nothing but trouble." 

Taking her carefully into his arms, he carried her away from the crowd of staring people who were still amazed at the young man who saved the woman's life.

****

AN: Cowboy Bebop does not belong to me. It belongs to Sunrise Inc. Actually, this story was supposed to be a one a one-shot fic, but as I went through it, I decided to make it a multi-chapters on. I hope you like it. Please R&R.


	2. Fate's Encounter

**C**owboy **B**ebop -

**O**ur **K**ind **O**f **C**hristmas

**D**isclaimer: Cowboy Bebop and its characters belong to Sunrise Inc. I have borrowed them for my own entertainment and I'm making no profits from this whatsoever (like if anyone would pay to read my fanfiction .)

**A**N: I know it's been a while since I updated this story – two years and two months to be exact – but if anyone that managed to read and review my first chapter is reading this one now I want to thank you for your incredible support. I've been a very naughty writer and I give you my deepest apology. Here's your holiday gift (is a Christmas fanfiction, after all!).

Merry Christmas (little late but still .) and a Happy New Year! Enjoy!

**C**hapter **2**: **F**ate's **E**ncounter

**S**pike Spiegel threw the small cigarette he held in the burning chimney, as he softly exhaled the last puff of smoke. His mismatched pair of cinnamon eyes looked forward restlessly, his body rigid, as if his mind and soul wandered in the open abyss of time. He almost looked like a statue, had it not being from the few times that he took to inhale from the already discarded cigarette.

Spike cursed himself for allowing Faye back into his life. After an entire year of running and hiding from his old friends, fate had to manipulate his life once again. He noticed Faye walking the cold streets of Mars long before she took notice of him. He was grateful, and was about to disappear before she took notice of him but something prevented him from doing so. Perhaps it was the way that she looked so distraught, or the fact that he hasn't seen her in a year – though he preferred to go with the latter. In the time that he and Faye had spent working and living together in the Bebop, Faye never struck as the type that would let emotions show so plainly, mostly emotions such as the one Spike knew she was feeling – except when she either remembered something from her past, or tried to convince him not to leave – and since he has left a year ago, he had a hunch that she had or was currently remembering something from before she was put in a cold sleep.

Deciding then that a bit of following wouldn't hurt – and that it might ease his mind, though he denied admitting it – Spike kept a watchful eye on her, all the time trying to maintain his existence anonymous to her. He noticed the way she stopped before a toy store and was stunned when he could of swore he saw a tear escape her eyes. In the blink of an eye, Faye made a mad dash through the crowed and cursing madly, he hastened after her. When he saw her cross the street without paying attention to the speeding car that was coming towards her, he jumped to her rescue.

It's been more than four hours since the incident, and as he sat at the edge of his seat looking blankly at the unconscious person before him, he couldn't think of the reason why he risked his life without thinking of the consequences to save hers. For all he knew, he could of die trying to take her out of death's arms. In fact, he was quite close. It's a miracle that both she and he are still breathing and unharmed. He wished that he hadn't rescued her, for now all the efforts that it took to remain hidden from them were thrown to the dump, but yet he knew he wouldn't be able to live with his conscious if something were to happen to Faye and he, having a chance to rescue her, didn't lift a finger for fear of being recognized.

_Damn it!_

He shouldn't have followed her at all. Maybe like that he wouldn't have come across the decision to save her or not, for he wouldn't have known that she was in danger in the first place.

But she would of had died.

_Double damn it!_

Thinking about this wasn't helping his throbbing headache alleviate at all. On the contrary, it was making matters a whole lot worst. Perhaps he should take a bit of a walk, plan what the heck he's going to tell Faye once she awoke. He knew she was going to bombard him with questions about his disappearance for the past year, and he felt in no mood to explain anything to her or Jet. It was his life, his memories, his nightmares, and he cared not to share them with his past friends. He kept his distance for a reason, and so it shall remain.

A low growl broke the chain of thoughts that have kept Spike glued to his seat and face as stiff as a doll. All chances for a glimpse of fresh air to recompose his thoughts and weave his lies were now gone as he noticed Faye stirring awake to consciousness.

_Fate is definitely against me, today._

"Spike?" came the muffled words of Faye. She yawned lightly, lifting her hand to stretch her constrained body, "is this a…dream?"

He should lie to her. He should tell her that she was only imagining him, that he was not real. He should…

"No."

"You…you are really alive. Kami!" Spike's eyes opened as wide as sausages at the unexpected hug he received from Faye. He remained still, knowing not what to do with the way things were turning out to be. He expected her to be mad at him. He expected her to go into a fist and beat the crap out of him. But he never, ever, expected her to hug him. In less than four hours, Faye had surprised the crap out of him twice. Can people really change that much in so little time?

"Faye…"

"Why?" was all she asked, expecting him to know what she meant with that simple word.

He did, but chose to ignore it.

"Why, what?"

"Spike, don't play stupid, you know what I'm referring to," she spoke a bit louder now, and though a hint of anger was laced with her voice, he was glad that she was returning back to her normal self.

"Does it really matter?" he really didn't want to go into details, but he knew dammed well that Faye was just as stubborn as he and that she was not letting go of this one so easily.

The stern look in her eyes told Spike exactly what he was expecting.

He sighed.

"I had a lot of things to take care of," he simply stated.

Faye growled urging him to continue, knowing that there was so much more to the story that he led on, but at seeing him remaining silent she asked, "Why didn't you come to us? We were worried. We are your friends Spike and we could of helped."

"No, Faye. You are wrong. This is something that I needed to do for myself and I knew that if you knew, you will try to help."

"And that's why you went to the extreme of making us believe that you were dead?" she was mad, he knew, but he could tell her no more. This was his phantom, his to fight alone.

"Yes."

"You have a cigarette?" wordlessly, he took out his pack from his pocket, handed her one and lighted it. She inhaled the toxic smoke and let out. She had quit smoking almost nine month ago, but stress and disappointment made her efforts go to waste. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. After all that time of crying herself to sleep, of wandering endless days looking for him, of coming across Shin and find out that Spike, her Spike, the man she had so deeply fallen in love with, died at the hand of Vicious for another woman, after all that suffering her comrades and her had faced for him, and all this time he had been alive? Never thinking how they might of felt? How she above all, might of felt? What kind of salvage, heartless animal have Julia and Vicious turned him into?

"I'm sorry, Faye. This is for both, Jet's and your safety. I cannot and will not tell you more. Is the Bebop far from here?"

"No" she responded flatly. He nodded, and took his cell phone out.

"I'll call the cab for you. Please, don't look for me anymore."

"No need for the cab. I'll walk."

She definitely was a stubborn one.

"It's freezing outside and it's dark. You'll need protection."

"Don't care for it and you as well as I know perfectly well that I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"Yes, but I'll still feel better if you go on a cab. After today's event I'm a bit worry…"

"Don't!" she stopped him, placing her hands of her violet hair in frustration, "Don't you dare to say that you worry when you never even had the decency to tell us that you were alive all along. You weren't there to see how much Jet mourned for you. How solitary he felt," she let out a small, cruel laugh, "His poor bonsai had to pay the price, but I doubt the fool noticed. You…you weren't even there when Edwards came back. You don't know how much childhood you have taken out of her life and I…" she stopped, unable to go on.

"And you?" he pressed.

She hesitated a bit but then said, "It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I'm not taking your Kami forsaken pity. Give it to someone else for I don't need it. Thank you for rescuing me, and good-bye Spike."

She was about to open the door to leave, when Spike shut it close forcefully.

"Damn it Faye! What the hell do you expect from me? I told you that I couldn't tell you anything else, why are you persisting so bloody much? Why can't you just take what I told you and let it rest?"

She turned around vigorously, facing Spike straight on the eye – her chin lifting defiantly. She didn't noticed when he had taken a hold of her arms, but he was holding to her way to tightly, and it hurt.

"Let go, you are hurting me."

"Are you going to take the cab and leave me alone then?"

"No."

A sudden migraine made Faye close her eyes tightly and yelp in pain. Spike loosened his tight on her, but did not release her. He tried asking what was wrong, but she didn't answer. She couldn't, she was far to gone in pain to even hear Spike's calls. After a few minutes of horrendous ache, Faye fainted in Spike's arm. Spike tried shaking her awake, but at seeing no response, he lifted her and sighting lightly, carried her bridal-style back to the sofa where she had rested minutes prier to her wake.

"Now what?"

**A**N: This was long and a bit worry. Sorry L. Now what's wrong with Faye? Gotta wait for next chapter to find that out! .

Bye!

Fire Mistress


End file.
